Quark
Quark était un citoyen Ferengi du 24ème siècle et le propriétaire éponyme du Bar Chez Quark. Sur la station spatiale Deep Space 9 (précédemment connue comme Terok Nor). Il était un soucis constant, un jour la bête noire, un autre bienveillant, du Chef de la Sécurité de la Station, Odo. Bien qu'il se soit engagé sur de nombreuses affaires louches, plus ou moins basées sur les normes ferengies, Quark était un homme compatissant et généreux qui a prouvé sa valeur et fidélité à presque tous les membres d'équipage de DS9 pendant des années, obtenant leur respect bien mérité. Histoire Jeunesse Quark naquit sur Ferenginar, il était le fils de Keldar et de Ishka. Son frère Rom naquit quelque temps après lui. Comme tout bon enfant Ferengi, Quark idôlatrait son père, qui avait tendance à imputer tous ses échecs financiers à sa femme dominatrice. En conséquence, Quark grandit en détestant sa mère, tandis que son frère Rom, plus compatissant, eut tendance à prendre sa défense. Alors que Rom obtint une affûteuse de dents en Latinium, Quark dut se contenter d'un bâton en bois. En 2351, Quark quitta sa maison familiale rapidement aussitôt après avoir achevé l'Ascension de l'Age, pendant que Rom y resta encore dix années de plus. ( ) Son père lui déconseilla de quitter Ferenginar, notant qu'il pouvait faire du bénéfice à la maison, mais Quark ignora son conseil, préférant suivre la soixante-quinzième Règles d'acquisition ferengies ("Où se trouve le cœur, là est la maison, mais les étoiles sont faites de latinium.") et il quitta Ferenginar. ( ) Quelques années plus tard, forcé de se confronter à sa mère sur ses transactions illégales d'affaires, Quark apprit que les échecs de son père étaient en raison de ses propres défauts d' homme d'affaires et s'il n'y avait pas eu la prudence de sa mère, la famille aurait fait faillite. Néanmoins, Ishka le considéra comme un merveilleux mari et père. Ironiquement malgré leur animosité mutuelle, Ishka nota que c'était en Quark qu'elle était la plus semblable, tandis que Rom ressemblait plutôt à son père. ( ) Avant d'ouvrir son bar sur Terok Nor, Quark servit en tant qu'apprenti auprès d'un Sous-Nagus et apparemment était promis à un avenir en or dans le monde ferengi des affaires. Malheureusement, il oublia la Règle d'Acquisition numéro 112 : "Ne faites Jamais l'amour avec la soeur du patron". Déshonoré, il fut renvoyé et dut repartir de zéro. ( ) À une certaine époque, Quark servit pendant huit ans comme cuisinier à bord d'un cargo ferengi. ( ) Bien qu'étant simple cuisinier Quark portait généralement un pistolet disrupteur parce que selon ses propres mots "chaque membre d'équipage du cargo se prenait pour un critique alimentaire." ( ) ''Terok Nor'' Dans les années 2360, Quark installa son bar le Chez Quark sur Terok Nor. En 2362, Quark aida Fallit Kot à détourner une expédition de bière romulienne. Kot fut arrêté et condamné à huit ans dans une prison romulienne. ( ) En 2363, sous l'occupation Cardassiène , il vendait secrètement de la nourriture aux Bajorans. Il eut une relation amoureuse avec Natima Lang, une agent Cardassienne qui servait au sein du Service Cardassien des Communications. Elle mit fin à leur relation au bout d'un mois après qu'il eut obtenu ses codes d'accès et qu'il eut volé l'argent du service. Elle l'admirait car il fournissait de la nourriture aux Bajorans mais cela avant qu'elle ne se fût rendue compte qu'il le faisait juste pour le bénéfice. ( ) En 2365, Quark rencontra pour la 1ère fois Odo qui arriva pour une enquête diligentée par le Gul Dukat. ( ) ''Deep Space 9'' ;2369 Quark était le propriétaire et le barman du Bar le Chez Quark, situé sur la Promenade. Dans cette entreprise, il était secondé de son frère Rom. Tandis que sur Terok Nor pendant l'Occupation de Bajor, Quark, quoique les coutumes ferengies l'eurent désapprouvé, était quelque peu compatissant envers les Bajorans opprimés, leur vendant la nourriture à bon marché et occasionnellement leur fournissait des alibis, pour de petits honoraires. Quark envisageait de fermer son bar et quitter la Station après le départ des Cardassiens à l'arrivée de la Fédération. Cependant, le nouveau commandant de la Station, Benjamin Sisko, le contraignit à rester et garder son établissement ouvert, essentiellement en exerçant sur lui un chantage sur le fait que son neveu, Nog, était incarcéré à bord de la station à ce moment-là. ( ) Il fut plus tard impliqué avec Rao Vantika qui avait enfoui son esprit dans le corps du Docteur Julian Bashir. ( ) Quark était impliqué dans de nombreuses affaires louches auxquelles mettait fin régulièrement le Constable Odo. Il essaya d'acheter un cristal volé par un duo de Miradorn, Oh-Kel et Ro-kel mais il était soupçonneux et ne poursuivit pas l'affaire sans un contrat de vente. Quand Croden, un visiteur du Quadrant Gamma interrompit la transaction pour voler le cristal, il fut révélé qu'Odo s'était transformé en un verre et était dans la pièce ; quoique Quark fut laissé libre en raison de son comportement "légal", il avait en fait embauché Croden pour voler le bijou. Odo interpella Quark, seul avec Morn, essayant d'organiser un combat de Vole, ce qui était illégal sur la station. Malgré des incidents comme ceux-ci, Odo laissait le Ferengi "partir" avec une contravention de temps en temps. ( ) Quark aida Verad et ses accolytes à monter à bord de la station illégalement parce qu'il pensait qu'il achetait des marchandises de contrebande. En réalité Verad souhaitait voler le symbiote de Jadzia Dax. Quark a aussi organisé un match de "racquetball" entre Miles O'Brien et Julian Bashir pour faire venir la clientèle d'un bar rival nouvellement créé. Il essaya de faire un holoprogramme sexuel de Kira Nerys sans sa permission pour le vendre à un de ses meilleurs clients, nommés Tiron. Ce plan fut déjoué quand Kira a substitué la tête de Quark sur le corps de son double holographique. Quark a aussi essayé de tromper les Wadis, la première espèce rencontrée dans le Quadrant Gamma. Lorsqu'ils visitèrent son Bar, il les a roulés à son jeu du Dabo. Quand les Wadis découvrirent la tromperie, ils enfermèrent Quark dans un jeu à eux avec quelques membres du personnel de la station comme des pièces de jeu. Quark a cru que c'était un jeu mortel, mais en réalité, il n'était pas dangereux. ( ; ) Quark fut impliqué dans une affaire avec Vash qui arrivait du Quadrant Gamma où elle a passé du temps avec Q. Il organisa une vente aux enchères pour vendre quelques uns des articles qu'elle avait ramenés. Un d'eux était un cristal qui causa une perte de puissance gravimétrique sur la station. Il fut finalement téléporté dans l'espace avant qu'il ne détruise la station. ( ) Quark devint Grand Nagus de l'Alliance Ferengie. Après la mort apparente du Grand Nagus Zek. Malheureusement pour lui, ce ne fut seulement une fonction provisoire - Zek avait simulé sa mort pour tester son fils Krax. ( ) ;2370 Quand Fallit Kot revint sur DS9, il essaya de tuer Quark, mais s'associa plus tard dans une affaire avec lui. L'affaire devint mauvaise quand Fallit Kot tua un des associés et enleva Melora Pazlar et Jadzia Dax, les prenant en otages. ( ) Quand le Major Kira demanda à Quark d'embaucher le Musicien Bajoran Varani dans l'espoir que sa musique donnerait du baume à coeur à ses compatriotes à la suite de l'Occupation Cardassienne, les profits du Bar déclinèrent brutalement. Hypnotisés par le beau jeu de Varani, les clients du Bar "Chez Quark" s'arrêtèrent de jouer aux tables, manger et boire durant les mélodies. Quark s'affola et saisit Kira dès que possible ; bien qu'elle lui ait fait tenir sa promesse d'embaucher Varani pendant un mois complet, elle demanda au musicien de jouer quelque chose de plus animé, ce que Quark accepta. En même temps, des réfugiés Skrreeas vinrent à bord de la Station en nombre, ce que Quark trouva fort désagréable. En plus de ne rien acheter, les anciens résidents du Quadran Gamma perdaient des résidus de peau morte en flocons partout dans son Bar ; les relations se tendirent quand son neveu Nog provoqua un garçon Skrreea dans un combat. Quark fut plus qu'heureux de voir les Skrreeas quitter la DS9 plusieurs jours plus tard. ( ) Il acheva la première négociation commerciale avec le Dominion. Avec l'aide de Pel, une femme Ferengie déguisée en homme, il vendit du vin aux Dosis. C'était interdit pour des femmes Ferengies de faire des Affaires et Quark s'attira presque des ennuis avec le Grand Nagus. Il eut brièvement une liaison avec Pel qui s'était éprise de lui. ( ) Quark faillit être assassiné après qu'il eut retrouvé une liste de collabos de la station d'une Bajorane nommée Pallra. Cet incident rouvrit une affaire d'homicide vieille de cinq ans. ( ) Plus tard cette année, Quark retrouva l'amour de sa vie. Natima Lang, qui s'était terminée quand il vola l'argent du Service de Communication Cardassien utilisant ses codes d'accès. Elle arriva sur la station avec certains de ses étudiants, ils fuyaient les autorités Cardassiennes pour être des dissidents politiques. Quark les aida à s'échapper. ( ) Via une communication de l' vers Deep Space 9, Quark sur la demande du Commander William Riker, l'informa sur la localisation des soeurs Duras, B'Etor et Lursa, Riker profita de lui rappeler que bien qu'ayant gagné 3 fois de suite au Dabo de son Bar il ne lui avait pas payé ses 12 barres de Latinium ! Quark lui répondit que c'était la faute de son frère Rom qui avait perdu la clé du coffre. ( ) Non seulement Quark fut le premier à traiter avec le Dominion par la vente de vin aux Dosis, il fut aussi avec Benjamin Sisko, un des premiers à rencontrer les soldats du Dominion. Pendant un campement organisé dans le Quadran Gamma, lui et Sisko furent capturés par les Jem'Hadars. Ils furent sauvés par une étrangère nommée Eris. Après leur retour sur DS9, ce fut Quark qui découvrit qu'Eris, une Vortas, était un agent du Dominion. Cela car il étudia un dispositif qu'elle présentait comme pouvant bloquer les capacités télékinétiques dans les espoirs de duplication et la vente de celui-ci afin de savoir si ce dispositif était vraiment ce qu'il devait être). ( ) ;2371 Après que l' se fut amarré à DS9, Quark essaya de duper l'Enseigne Harry Kim dans l'achat de cristaux Lobi sans valeur lorsque celui visita son bar, devant la méfiance de Kim à faire cet achat, car à l'Académie de Starfleet il était enseigné aux Cadets de se méfier des Ferengis, Quark lui fit presque du chantage en le menaçant de conséquence diplomatique. Et ce fut à ce moment qu'il fut secouru de cette tentative d'escroquerie par le Sous-lieutenant Thomas Paris. Une fois que les deux étaient hors de portée de voix, Paris exprima sa surprise que Kim avait apparemment manqué de tenir compte des avertissements sur les Ferengis. ( ) Quark avait eu une aventure romantique avec Grilka, une Klingonne, dont il avait tué accidentellement le mari Kozak. En danger de perdre sa maison et propriétés, elle enleva Quark et l'épousa. D'Ghor, le frère de Kozak, voulait hériter les biens de son frère. Quark prouva en étudiant les comptes que D'Ghor essayait de ruiner la Maison de Kozak. De par ce mariage, Grilka récupéra ses biens puis divorça de Quark. ( ) Quark avait beaucoup de contacts avec le Grand Nagus et Brunt, le Chef Liquidateur de l'Autorité du Commerce Ferengi. Il aida Zek à recouvrer sa vraie nature après qu'il eut été affecté par les Prophètes et eut réécrit les Règles d'acquisition ferengies. Les nouvelles Règles étaient en contradiction totale avec les anciennes qui en soulignaient l'avidité matérielle. Quark put convaincre les Prophètes de rétablir l'esprit de Zek. Plus tard cette année, il a rencontré Brunt mettant en cause Ishka, la mère de Quark, qui avait enfreint la loi Ferengi en faisant du commerce. Quark a tiré sa mère d'affaire quand elle a consenti à rendre les profits, mais l'a roulé ainsi que Brunt, car elle en avait gardé les deux tiers. ( ) Plus tard cette année, il rencontra de nouveau Brunt mettant en cause Ishka, la mère de Quark, qui avait enfreint la loi ferengie en faisant du commerce. Quark sortit sa mère d'affaire quand elle consentit à rendre les profits, mais le roula ainsi que Brunt, car elle en garda les deux tiers. ( ) ;2372 Il aida à désarmer une torpille des Jem'Hadars qui était incrustée dans la coque de l' , sauvant le vaisseau de la destruction. ( ) Quark, son frère Rom et son neveu Nog, alors qu'ils se rendaient sur Terre à bord du Trésor de Quark, firent accidentellement un voyage dans le Temps sur Terre en 1947. Cet incident devint connu dans l'histoire de La Terre comme l'affaire de Roswell. ( ) Brunt s'employa à rendre la vie impossible à Quark quand son personnel, menés par son frère Rom, créèrent un syndicat. Les salariés refusèrent de le dissoudre même après que le Chef Liquidateur les eut menacés. En conséquence, Brunt envoya des voyoux Nausicaans tabasser Quark pour montrer à son personnel ce qui pourrait leur arriver. Quark secrètement cèda aux demandes des employés et ils prirent la décision de dissoudre le syndicat. ( ) Quark apprit qu'il avait une maladie fatale. Il mit aux enchères des parties de son corps au plus offrant (selon une coutume ferengie). Bien que ce dernier eut découvert qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur de diagnostic, Brunt insistait toujours pour que sa mise aux enchêres soit maintenue en se suicidant ou il révoquerait la licence d'affaires de Quark dans le monde ferengi. Ce dernier en fin de compte refusa et le Chef Liquidateur confisqua tout dans son bar, et apposa à l'entrée une pancarte d'avertissement, ce qui provoqua le départ des employés Ferengis. Malgré cela, Quark put rouvrir avec l'aide de ses amis qui lui apportèrent chacun du matériel. ( ) En général, Quark était "une ombre de gris" à bord de la Station, quelque chose auquel Worf n'était pas habitué. Tandis qu'Odo quelque fois laissait échapper ses turpitudes, faute de preuves suffisantes, Quark lui dénonçant des méfaits commis par d'autres ! de temps en temps, ne fut-ce parce que les Règles de l'acquisition ferengies disaient, "De temps en temps, déclare la paix. Il confond l'enfer de vos ennemis." Worf, qui n'était pas habitué à la nature de Quark, était irrité qu'Odo ne faisait pas grand chose contre lui tandis que Quark conduisait un marché noir avec un criminel Markalien. Le Klingon interrompit l'affaire pour les arrêter, seulement pour constater que le sac dans lequel Quark avait mis son latinium était Odo, qui avait voulu utiliser Quark pour infiltrer un plus grand réseau de contrebande. ( ) Dans son rôle de barman, Quark inventait de nouvelles boissons de temps en temps. Une de ses créations les moins réussies était le Quarktajino, une version auto-nommée du raktajino Klingon sans la caféine. Il créa la boisson à la demande du Chef Miles O'Brien, qui voulait que le Major Kira cesse de boire des boissons caféinées tandis qu'elle portait son enfant. Mais le Major trouva cette boisson horrible et O'Brien refusa de payer pour cela. ( ) La Guerre du Dominion ;2373 Quark s'impliqua dans un trafic d'armes quand son cousin Gaila lui proposa de lui succéder en vue de sa retraite auprès d'un marchand nommé Hagath. Quark accepta car il avait perdu toutes ses actions en Bourse, et avait des emprunts à honorer, après avoir réalisé des ventes faciles, finalement il oeuvra pour faire échouer cette transaction qui aurait permis l'extermination de plus de 28 millions de personnes. ( ) En échange de la restitution de sa licence ferengie, Quark essaya de faire rompre la liaison entre sa mère et Zek, qui en était tombé amoureux. Il déjoua l'usurpation en destituant Brunt de son Poste. ( ) ;2374 Brunt tenta de nouveau de devenir Nagus. Il destitua Zek parce qu'il promouvait des droits aux "femelles". Quark se travestit temporairement en femme pour convaincre Nilva, un des plus influents Ferengi, de soutenir Zek. Il réussit et Zek fut rétabli dans sa Fonction. ( ) Quark fut attiré dans l'Univers-miroir. Sa contrepartie avait été tuée par l'Alliance Klingon-Cardassien. Lui et Rom purent sauver le Nagus de l'Alliance et aider les rebelles à capturer son leader. ( ;2375 Après que le Dominion eut capturé DS9, Quark resta sur la station. Il contribua à ce que l'USS Defiant reprenne la station, quand il libéra Kira Nerys et Rom enfermés en cellules pendant l'attaque et ils purent désactiver l'armement de la station. ( ) Plus tard, il conduisit un commando de Ferengis afin de délivrer sa mère Ishka détenue par le Dominion ( ) Quark fit affaire avec les anciens associés de Morn, pensant que celui-ci était mort, et alla chercher le latinium qu'ils avaient volé dans un hold-up avec Morn. ( ) Il participa à l'équipe de baseball de Sisko quand ils jouèrent contre son rival Vulcain dans la holosuite. ( ) II accompagna plus tard Worf sur une dangereuse mission pour que Jadzia Dax puisse entrer dans le Sto-vo-kor. ( ) L'heure de vérité pour Quark arriva pendant le siège d'AR-558. Pendant une attaque sauvage des Jem'Hadars, il sauva Nog, qui fut blessé, en tuant un Jem'Hadar qui était entré dans l'hôpital. ( ) Plus tard cette année, il reçut la visite du Grand Nagus Zek sur DS9, espèrant être nommé comme son successeur. Au lieu de cela, ce fut son frère Rom qui le devint. ( ) À la fin de la guerre du Dominion, il resta sur la station. Le Colonel Kira Nerys, qui désormais en assumait le Commandement dit à Quark qu'elle observerait chacun de ses mouvements. Quark, dépité : "Plus ça change, plus c'est la même chose". ( ) Chronologies alternatives Vie personnelle Famille divorcé de Grilka * Keldar: son père * Ishka: sa mère * Rom: son frère * Nog: son neveu * Adred: un grand-père * Frin, Gorad, Pax: ses oncles * Barbo, Gaila, Kono, Stol: ses cousins * Prinadora: son ex-belle soeur * Leeta: sa belle-soeur Amitiés Odo A l'époque où ils se sont rencontrés à bord de Terok Nor en 2365, ni Odo ni Quark n'étaient des adversaires endurcis.' '''Quand' Odo est venu à la recherche du propriétaire du Chez Quark, l''e fait qu'Odo posait'' de's'' '''q''uestions 'liées à un meurtre alerta '' ''Quark que cet enquêteur travaillait pour ' Gul Dukat.' '''Quand'' ''Quark a identifié Odo ''comme celui qui pouvait faire le'' cou Cardassien , ''ce qui serait très populaire au bar, ''Odo a été ennuyé. À''' 'leur r''encontre initiale,''' '''i'l'' était évident que 'les deux ne '''sentendraient pas'.'' Le Temps s'écoula, ''Odo était la 'seule 'personne parmi la force ''de sécurité' 'de l''a station'' capable' de surveiller ses activités criminelles,'' en 'partie grâce 'à son état de Métamorphe.'''Quand ils ont été tous les deux abandonnés sur une planète in''hospitalière,' ''' ils se'' 'sont entre-''aidés pour sauver leurs ''vies ''et ''ont 'f''inalement pu'' émettre un appel de détresse, afin d'être secourus.L''es années 's'écoulant', ''ils' ont c'ependan't ga'gn'é un respec't mutuel l'un de l'autre''.'' I''l'''s ont aimé s'insulter pa'''r ''e''x'emple et Qu'''''a'rk a' estimé q'u'Odo 'était'' l''a' 'personne l'a plus proche 'dont 'i'l pourrait arriver 'à' être son '''meilleur' ami.Leur relation a fluctuée a'utant qu'en s' 'appréciant ' qu'en se '''détestant.'' Quark était aussi '''u'n des rares'' d'''e la 'p''o'pulation qui ai'''t '''sou'''pçonné les sentiments d'Odo envers Kira Nerys '''et l'ait encouragé à les lui révéler.''Lorsqu' Odo a quitté la Station pour rejoindre le Grand Flux , Quark l'a cherché pour lui dire au revoir. Il a déclaré qu'Odo l'appréciait, ce qu'il a probablement dit. (DS9 : "Crossfire" , "The Ascent" , "What You Leave Behind") ; ;Jadzia Dax Q'uark et Dax avaient une amitié à long terme pendant leur présence sur la station. ''Elle a compris et a apprécié'' le Ferengi'''.'E'l'''le a ''passé de' 'longues heures avec lui jouant au ' tongo et au Dabo . Quark se confiait souvent à '''J'adzia et lui demandait conseils. 'Elle a suscité''' dans son esprit d'''e's''' sentiments,'' mais elle le voyait comme '''un '''ami et' ne lui a' pas rendu l'a ''pareille. (DS9''' "Valiant" , "Tears of the Prophets" ) Quand elle a été tuée, il a été extrêmement bouleversé. Il a participé à l'attaque d'un chantier naval du Dominion) pour l'honorer et l'aider à entrer au Sto-vo-kor .(DS9 : "Image in the Sand", "Shadows and Symbols" ) la seule interruption majeure dans leur amitié est arrivée quand Quark est devenu associé avec Gaila et Hagath dans leur opération de contrat d'armement. Dax a eu comme dégoût de découvrir que Quark avait participé à cette industrie et a refusé de même lui parler. Cependant, une fois que Quark a réussi à duper Hagath et Gaila et quitter l'affaire ils ont repris leur amitié. (DS9 : "Business as Usual" ) ;Ezri Dax Quand Ezri Dax est venu à bord de la station, Quark a été immédiatement attiré par elle. Cependant, il était en compétition tant avec Worf que Julian Bashir pour la séduire. En fait, il a même essayé d'avoir de l'aide divine dans l'élimination de Bashir comme rival romantique. Les sentiments de Quark n'étaient pas totalement non récompensés et Ezri a entretenu une relation amicale avec le Ferengi. (DS9 : "The Emperor's New Cloak") Kira Nerys *Kira Nerys avait une relation sympathique'' avec''' ''Quark qui lui était initialement hostile. Cet antagonisme a pu provenir de l'attitude sexiste du Ferengi envers les femmes. Elle ne profitait pas de ses relations et compétences uniques, cependant elle lui a demandé de pénétrer dans la base de données d'e l'Assemblée des Vedeks en une occasion. (DS9"The Collaborator") À la fin, Kira reconnu de Quark qu'il Y avait un bon côté en lui, comme sa décision de vendre de la nourriture aux Bajorans pendant l'Occupation à seulement légèrement au-dessus du coût. (DS9"Body Parts" )' *Quand Quark décida d'aider Kira avant l'Opération Retour , il a fourni des informations sur comment le Dominion abattrait le champ de mines Son attitude envers lui s' améliora aussi plus tard quand il l'a sauvée (aussi bien que Leeta, Rom et Jake) des cellules de Terok Nor (DS9, "Behind the Lines" , "Sacrifice of Angels" ) Ça a été grâce à Quark que Kira reprendra connaissance et apprendra la vérit'e sur Bareil ( miroir) quand il a essayé de voler l'orbe de la Prophétie et du Changement (DS9"Resurrection" ) ;'''Benjamin Sisko Le Commandant Benjamin Sisko n'aimait pas particulièrement Quark, mais il a toléré l'entrepreneur Ferengi. A sa prise de fonction en 2369, il l'a pourtant fait chanter pour le faire rester sur la Station, menaçant d'envoyer son neveu Nog en prison pour un vol d'échantillons de minerai. En échange de la liberté du garçon, Quark a consenti à devenir un leader communautaire et promis de ne pas contrevenir aux Règlements de Starfleet en exploitant des jeux équitables. (DS9 : "Emissary") Sisko l'a utilisé quand il a eu besoin comme dans le premier contact avec les Fondateurs (DS9 : "The Search, Part I ) Cependant, Sisko n'a pas accordé de chèque en blanc à Quark et pourrait le punir en tant que de besoin. Par exemple il a menacé de réclamer les arriérés de loyers jusque là non recouvrés s'il ne mettait pas fin à la grève de son personnel. (Ds9 : "Bar Association" )En outre, quand le Gouvernement Provisoire Bajoran ordonna à Odo d'abandonner des poursuites pour trafic d'armes contre Quark (vraisemblablement sur demande de Hagath ), Sisko lui a donné un avertissement très sévère sur le fait que n'importe quelle infraction mineure vaudra une sévère punition.Plus tard, quand il a abandonné les charges contre Quark, Sisko était heureux qu'il ait coupé tous liens d'affaires avec Hagath et a pardonné le Ferengi. Mais il ne l'a pas laissé aller sans punition, arguant que certaines réparations dans le hangar auraient été substantielles. Quand Quark a offert de payer en mensualités, Sisko accepta. (DS9 : "Business as Usual")S'il n'y avait pas eu l'intervention de Quark, Sisko ne serait pas vivant pour le conflit de la Fédération contre le Dominion, quelque chose disant même que Sisko était reconnaissant pour cela. Ensemble, ils ont découvert le premier Vorta rencontré comme espion du Dominion. (DS9 : "The Jem'Hadar" ) Quand la licence d'affaires Férengie de Quark a été révoquée, Sisko était assez aimable pour être parmi ceux qui ont aidé Quark à rouvrir son Bar. (DS9 : "Body Parts" ) ; ;Jake Sisko ;Au tout début, Quark a s'est opposé à ce que Jake et Nog deviennent amis. Cependant à force, il a appris à tolérer le garçon.En grandissant, Jake fréquentait longuement son Bar, donnant à Quark des observations, voire certain conseil. Jake a une fois essayé d'utiliser Quark pour la recherche de personnages pour mieux comprendre l'esprit criminel. (DS9"The Sound of Her Voice") ; ;Morn ;I L était peut-être l'ami le plus vieux du Quark's .' et de son patron. Il est d'abord entré dans le Quark's en 2364 pendant l'Occupation. Quand Quark l'a d'abord vu, il a pensé qu'il était juste un client de plus, mais il ne s'est pas rendu compte combien il serait important. De beaucoup de façons Morn était une mascotte pour le Bar et les ventes baissaient quand' il était en déplacement incitant Quark à installe'r une représentation holographique' simplifiée. Morn a pensé fortement à Quark et l'a nommé son héritier unique (au moins quand il a simulé sa mort). Quand Quark l'a rencontré la première fois, il avait une chevelure complète, mais après le hold-up du Lissepian Mother's Day Heist il a perdu ses cheveux parce qu'il a stocké du latinium liquide dans son deuxième estomac. Quark a vraiment obtenu une formule de croissance des cheveux de son client, mais restait sceptique sur son désir de retrouver sa chevelure complète. Morn était connu pour être tout à fait bavard, ce qui ennuyait de temps en temps Quark. Il y avait un problème mineur dans leur relation : Quark a répété une rumeur disant que le Dominion planifiait d'attaquer la Station, provoquant chez Morn une folie passagère , cassant un tabouret de bar sur sa tête et courant nu à travers la Promenade en hurlant "Nous sommes tout condamnés!" Alors Morn s'est réfugié dans un temple Bajoran et a prié pour la délivrance. Quark a eu assez confiance en Morn pour lui confier le Bar pendant un voyage vers la Terre. Dans une 'chronologie alternée, Quark lui a finalement vendu son Bar. (DS9 ': "Who Mourns for Morn?" , "Blaze of Glory" , "Little Green Men" , "The Visitor" ) Inimitiés ;Worf ; ;Dans les mots de Julian Bashir, Quark n'était pas pour Worf "la personne préférée." Probablement la culture Klingon étant peu compatible avec celle de Ferengi, Worf a réduit ses relations avec lui au minimum. Quelques disputes sont intervenues, comme quand Quark a modifié les synthétiseurs sur le Défiant pour distribuer des consommations à son effigie. Et aussi, Worf a été insulté quand Jadzia Dax a proposé de se marier dans son bar. En outre, Worf n'était pas très heureux quand Quark s'est joint à sa mission pour faire entrer l'âme de Jadzia à Sto-vo-kor. Cependant, Worf a vraiment aidé Quark de temps en temps, comme l'enseignement de rituels Klingons et lui a même fait des excuses pour avoir été grossier avec lui et surtout l'a aidé physiquement dans un combat ( DS9 Bar Association" "Hippocratic Oath" "You Are Cordially Invited..." Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong Places" "Shadows and Symbols" "The House of Quark" ; ;Brunt ;Il était le plus grand ennemi de Quark . Il s'est ingénié en maintes occasions de lui pourrir la vie. Notamment en lui faisant du chantage pour que sa mère cesse de faire des Affaires, et en lui envoyant des voyous Nausicaans pour le rosser à l'occasion de la grève de son Personnel du Bar. Son plus grand triomphe face à Quark fût la révocation de la Licence d'affaires Férengie de son Etablissement . Cependant, grâce à l'influence de la mère de Quark sur le Grand Nagus Zek , Brunt perdit à un moment son Poste de Chef Liquidateur à la F.C.A . Quand Quark préparait son commando afin de délivrer du Dominion sa mère Iska , Brunt les a appelés "un enfant, un idiot, un raté et un psychopathe" (DS9 "Family Business" "Bar Association" "Body Parts" "The Magnificent Ferengi" "Profit and Lace" "The Dogs of War" ;Gaila Romances * 2363: Natima Lang * 2370: Pel * 2370: Natima Lang * 2371: Grilka * 2373: Grilka Autres relations Avec l'évènement qui a conduit de dévoiler les crimes de D'Ghor sur la Maison de Grilka ,et de l'exposer à des risques pour sa vie, Quark a gagné un respect considérable dans la communauté Klingonne comme un Ferengi au courage inhabituel. (DS9 : The House of Quark" ) Intérêts personnels Coulisses ca:Quark de:Quark en:Quark es:Quark nl:Quark pl:Quark ru:Кварк Quark Quark Quark